one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Maul Vs Zoro
Darth Maul of Star Wars (Nominated by MP999) takes on Roronoa Zoro of One Piece (Nominated by Shadow7615) in the semi finals! Intro ... It Explodes... FIGHT!!! 60 The swords break away from each other, and the final four commence attacking with furious slashes. Maul’s lightsaber makes Dante and Weiss back off, but Zoro stays close range and counters the blade with haki-infused swords. He and Maul duel while expertly dodging bullets and shots of ice fired from Dante and Weiss on either side of them, but are forced to jump back when the two white-haired blade masters shoot forth with stinger moves and collide in between them. 53 Maul leaps over the other two and impales his lightsaber in the ground in front of Zoro, who backflips out of the way and shoots a slash at Maul. Maul abandons his lightsaber and catches the slash, shattering it in his hands, and grabbing Zoro out of the air with the force. Lifting Zoro up with a choke, he runs to impale him but is knocked out of the way by a mass of ice thrown by Dante. Zoro recovers and charges Maul, trapping his lightsaber in a crab seize and slashing him with his third sword. Maul flies against the side of the tower and Zoro is instantly upon him; with the Demonic Raven technique, Zoro slices Maul while somersaulting up the tower, carrying them to the tenth level and leaving several slashes reminiscent of a bird’s feet in the side of the tower. 42 When the attack ends, Zoro creates a tornado of slashes, carrying Maul even further up into the sky, but before he can capitalize, he is struck in the air by a blast of purple lightning called from below. He stabs his sword into the side of the tower to stop himself from falling, only to look up and see Maul running down the side of the tower. Zoro dodges Maul’s strike as Dante and Weiss run up the tower past them, but Maul grabs Zoro with the force again and throws him through the tower and out the other side. As Zoro exits, he slices the tower with the Great Buddha Chop, carving out an entire story from it and throwing it out at Maul, but the Sith slices it in half effortlessly and charges him in the air. Spinning his saberstaff around, Maul severely cuts into Zoro’s chest. With another attack he impales Zoro straight through the shoulder and brings them slamming all the way back into the ground. 27 A downed Zoro slashes at Maul, but the Sith dodges and the slash carries up into the sky. A fully angered Maul rips his blade out of Zoro and attempts to finish him off, but is surprised when his blade is countered by nine swords: Zoro is now in Asura mode. Maul leaps backwards to gain some space while Zoro holds his swords out and begins to spin six around. Zoro: I don’t know or care who you are. I don’t know or care who you serve or what you intend to accomplish. But no swordsman will take my life! 19 Zoro creates a vortex of six spiral slashes and shoots it at Maul, who dissipates them all with his lightsaber. The two run and fiercely duel against each other, backing into the tower lobby. Zoro ducks under one of Maul’s slashes which carves a pathway into the elevator shaft, and Maul is too slow to catch Zoro behind him. Zoro’s attack cleaves Maul’s lightsaber in two, and he kicks the sith into the elevator. Maul grins and uses the force to shoot the elevator up the shaft, with him inside it and sticking his lightsaber out, cutting numerous support beams and dropping them on Zoro. The Pirate Hunter closes his eyes and effortlessly dodges the dropping obstacles, running up the elevator shaft. The two burst into the control room, in front of the mysterious figure who watches them from a chair. 4 Weiss and Dante crash in through the window at the same time, and the four slash at each other furiously. Maul swipes at Zoro, who ducks under the slashes and slices off Maul's hands, sending his lightsabers flying up into the air. Zoro then impales Maul through the shoulders to the wall using two swords, and catches the lightsabers. Zoro: ONI GIRI! Using the lightsabers and Wado, Zoro shreds Maul into four pieces. K.O!!! He then drops Maul's weapon and retrieves his swords, turning around to see that he's one of three remaining people in the room. Him, the winner of Dante Vs Weiss, and the mysterious individual, who stands up and claps. ???: Well done, well done! But, there can be only one winner! Results Winning combatant votes: *Maul: 2 *Zoro: 17 Winning method votes: *Death: 13 *KO: 4 Follow Zoro's path here See the tournament's main page here Category:MP999 Category:Mob Rule Tournament 1 Category:Sword Duel Category:Anime/Manga vs Movies themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees